In Love
by Saber Knight
Summary: Hideyoshi tells Yuuko about who he loves, and how the two of them can never be together. As the curious sister she is, Yuuko gets suspicious of why Hideyoshi can't be with this 'her' of his; so, she sets off to find out.
1. Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test.**

* * *

Yuuko was lying on the couch, her eyes not drawn to her open shounen-ai manga but instead drawn to her younger brother who was lying on the ground, looking quite intently at a page on his shoujo manga. Something was _up _with him, especially considering how he has been looking at that one single page for several minutes.

She was starting to get a little curious about what has captivated her brother so much, and that curiosity led her to actually asking her brother. "Hideyoshi, you've been staring at that page for several minutes, is something up?"

"Sis, have you ever fallen in love?" He suddenly asked, his question surprising Yuuko.

She blinked, wondering where this had come from. "No... I haven't." She wondered why her little brother had suddenly asked something like that, and it didn't take her long to reach a conclusion. "Wait, Hideyoshi, are you...?"

Hideyoshi looked up at her, a somber smile on his face as he looked into her eyes. "Yeah, sis." He said, answering her unspoken question. "I've fallen in love with a girl."

A wave of fleeting shock fell over Yuuko, stunning her for just a moment until she was able to regain her composure. "W-well, tell me about her." She said softly, her mind racing as she tried to figure out just _who _her brother could have possibly fallen for.

She couldn't even think of one girl.

Hideyoshi looked away, back to his manga. "She is someone... special, very special." He told her softly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Someone special? Well, of course the girl he is in love would be someone special to him. "Is she smart? Athletic?" Yuuko pressed, wanting to know just _who _this girl is.  
Hideyoshi nodded, opening his mouth to speak a moment later. "She's very smart and even more athletic."

Well that ruled out quite a few girls she knew, including the only two girls in her little brother's class. So, someone who is very smart and athletic? Aiko kind of fit that description, but there's _no way _her brother would fall for someone like her. "Can she cook?"  
"She's an excellent cook." Hideyoshi said, his cheeks growing a little redder.

So, along with being smart and athletic, this girl was also a cook? Definitely not Mizuki. Getting nowhere with the kind of questions she was asking, Yuuko decided to ask something different. "How long have you known her?"  
There was a short pause before he answered. "A very long time now, sis."

She was _stumped_. "Arrgh! Just tell me already!" Yuuko exclaimed, closing her own manga and leaning down towards Hideyoshi.

He looked back at her, a somber look in his eyes as he smiled softly. "She is... someone I can't be with, sis..." With that said, he stood up, closing his manga. "I better go fix dinner now, sis. We're having sukiyaki tonight."

As Hideyoshi walked away, Yuuko looked back at him, her determination growing. _Hideyoshi, I'm going to find out who you're in love with._


	2. Description

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test.**

* * *

Yuuko was walking with Hideyoshi on their way home from school the day after she had found out that he has a girl he is in love with. The event had been quite surprising for Yuuko, and she had spent all of the day trying to figure out who Hideyoshi is in love with, but all of her efforts had ended in vain. She just didn't know of one girl who fit his entire description. Then, there was also that thing about how he can't be with her. What was up with _that_?

As she unlocked the door to their house, she looked back over her shoulder at her younger brother. Could he be in love with some kind of actress or pop star? Someone famous who he grew infatuated with without ever actually meeting? No... her brother wouldn't fall in love with someone like that.

Yuuko sighed as she opened the door, stepping inside and setting her bag down before taking off her shoes, Hideyoshi doing the same. Before they could go any further into the house, Yuuko turned on Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi, I want to talk with you."

He blinked, not having expected this as soon as he got home. "What do you want to talk about?".  
"Your girlfriend." She said bluntly.

His reaction was far greater than she could have imagined. A wave of red just flew over his face, going all the way to his ears in a manner that made her blush just by seeing how cute he looked right then. "M-m-my g-girlfriend!? S-sis, w-what are you talking about!?" Hideyoshi stammered out, embarrassed beyond belief.

Yuuko couldn't help but to laugh some at his reaction. "I just want to talk about who you're in love with, dearest brother." She told him, trying to keep her voice calm; however, some of her laughter was evident in it.

"W-who I'm in love with...?" Hideyoshi asked softly, averting his eyes away from her. "But... that subject is..." He stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder, his sister giving him an _encouraging _smile that persuaded him to do as she liked. "H-hai..."

They headed into the living room, sitting on the couch together. "So, Hideyoshi," Yuuko began, getting her twin's attention on her, "about this girl that you love... why can't you be with her?"

Hideyoshi looked away, his hands clasping together in his lap. "W-well..." He began, his voice soft and low, "t-there are these... certain circumstances..."

"What kind of 'certain circumstances'?" Yuuko asked, keeping her gaze affixed upon the corner of Hideyoshi's eyes. It appeared he tried to speak once when he opened his mouth, but he closed it after a moment. Although she wanted to drag the answer out of him, it seemed like he didn't want to talk about the circumstances just yet. So, she decided to move on. "Fine... How about you just tell me about her in your own words?"

Hideyoshi looked back at her, his expression a bit relieved. "Sis, before I do that... can I ask you why you're so interested in this...?"

She leaned forward with no hesitation. "Why wouldn't I be interested? You tell me that you're in love with someone and expect me to just say 'whatever'!? I care about you a lot, so of _course _I want to know who has captured your heart!" After saying all of that, she felt her face grow red in embarrassment at her own words.

Hideyoshi looked down, his face a little redder after hearing her reason. Without waiting another moment, he began to speak of the one he loves. "Well... she's an amazing person, sis... she's so smart and strong, and is... always there for me when I need help. She can get upset or embarrassed often, but that's all a part of her charm..." He looked away some more from her, his face as red as it could get.

"She isn't afraid to stand up and protect those who she loves, and she cares a lot about them too... very much so. She's an excellent cook and is capable of anything... however, she is a bad singer and actor... but that makes her even cuter." He said, his voice going softer at the end.

"So we have something in common." Yuuko muttered, looking up at the ceiling as Hideyoshi continued on.  
"I've known her for a long, long time... and I've felt this way about her for... years now."  
"Years, huh?" Yuuko repeated, not trying to think of who it could be because _she just had no clue_.  
"Yes... To be honest, I didn't know what to make of these feelings at first... but... I really love her!"

Yuuko looked back over at her brother, catching sight that it was now not only his face that expressed embarrassment, but seemingly his entire body. She decided to give him some mercy... _later_. "But despite your feelings, you can't be with her? Does she not return your feelings?"

"I... don't know..."

"You mean you haven't told her yet?" Yuuko asked, leaning towards her brother who still kept turned away from her.  
"If I told her... things would get awkward between the two of us..."  
"What? Why?"  
He looked back at her, but didn't make eye contact. "Certain... circumstances..."

With that being repeated, he stood up off of the couch, his hands clasping together behind his back as he looked down at the floor. "S-sis, I'm going to my room... This is... to much..." He said, not waiting for her reply as he started to walk out of the living room.

Yuuko sighed, turning her head away from him as he walked by. "Fine..."  
He suddenly stopped, however, and looked over his shoulder at her. "One more thing, sis..."  
"What?" She asked, glancing back at him.  
"She's also pretty dense when it comes to matters like this."


	3. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test.**

* * *

It was late at night and Yuuko was still up, sitting in her room with a lamp on as she tapped a mechanical pencil against her notebook. Her mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts to even think about going to bed just yet; and Hideyoshi was the focus of those thoughts. Yuuko, to say the least, was frustrated. No matter how hard she thought, no girl came to mind.

Not a _single _one.

She sighed, continuing to tap her pencil as she rested her chin on her other hand. "So," Yuuko began, thinking out loud, "this girl of his is smart and strong along with being an excellent cook; and she has always been there for him when he needs help?" She asked, her mouth forming into a frown. "Not only that, but she also gets upset and embarrassed often?"

She continued on, remembering and going over the entire description Hideyoshi had given her. "She protects the one she loves and cares for them too, 'a lot' he said. Capable of anything, but a terrible singer and actor. Lastly, he has known her for a long, long time..."

Yuuko sighed, looking up at the wall. "It kind of sounds like me." She muttered absentmindedly.

The next tap of her pencil broke the lead, her hand not raising the pencil back up. Her eyes had widened as new thoughts intruded upon her mind. "No, this doesn't just sound _like _me..." Her voice grew softer, the end of the pencil breaking as she unintentionally pushed it down hard. "It... it sounds like he's... describing _me_..."

Her hand left her chin, going up to hold her head. "N-no... there's no way. We're siblings... he just knows someone who is like me and is just exaggerating her characteristics..."

_"She's also pretty dense when it comes to matters like this."_

The pencil snapped, breaking into two large halves and many smaller fragments. "If I told her, things would get awkward between the two of us." Yuuko repeated, her eyes widening in shock. "I can't be with her... 'certain circumstances'..." She stood straight up, her hands slamming down onto the desk; several cracks appeared across the wood.

"N-no... way..." Yuuko muttered in a shaky voice. "T-there's no way..." She couldn't take it anymore, not with suspecting that she herself is the girl he is in love with. She _had _to find out... she just _had_ to...

Without another thought, she went out of her room, heading straight for her brother's room. She knew he would be asleep by now, but she _had _to know, no matter what. It _had _to be another girl, right? There was no way he could possibly be in love with _her_, r-right!? Yuuko opened his door quietly, walking into the dark room and catching sight of her twin peacefully sleeping on his back.

There's no way Hideyoshi could be in love with his own _sister_, right?

She walked up to him, her walk shaky now as she looked upon his face. Without thinking, she climbed up on top of his bed, her legs on either side of him as she got above him. He still slept as she looked down at him, her breath coming at a fast pace. He couldn't possibly... be in love with her... right?

With a shaky hand, Yuuko laid her hand upon his cheek. "Hi-Hideyoshi..." She muttered, her face growing red, "t-the girl you're in love with..." Her voice trailed off, the girl not being able to bring herself to ask the question.

A hand came up before she could make another move, taking ahold of her wrist as Hideyoshi sleepily opened his eyes. When he caught sight that it was his own sister interrupting his beauty sleep, his eyes widened in shock. "S-sis... wh-what are you..." His eyes met her own, catching sight of her own shocked look.

The next words he said made her freeze.

"So... you finally figured it out...?"


	4. Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test.**

**A/N: I'm surprised by the number of reviews I have gotten in such a short time - and thank you, for each and every one of them.**

* * *

Hideyoshi averted his eyes away from her, his cheeks being covered with a red blush. "You see, sis, I... I was too nervous; too uncertain to tell you directly..." He brought his hands up, both fists covering his mouth, "so I decided to... let you figure it out on your own. I knew, sooner... or later, that you would... suspect it. After all, there's... only one person who can fit that description..."

He looked back up at her, his blush deepening, "and that's you, sis..." He took a deep breath as Yuuko's own face developed a heavy, bright red blush upon it. "I... I love you, aneue!" Hideyoshi exclaimed in a soft, shy voice.

The tips of Yuuko's ears matched the color of her face, her mind coming to a sudden stop upon hearing her brother's confession. After all this time, he's been in love with her? Her...!? How could her own twin possibly have fallen in love with her...? How could he be confessing like this to her so suddenly...? It... it was supposed to make her feel disgusted... right?

But, instead, she felt so... so very...

_Embarrassed._

"Hi-Hideyoshi...!" Yuuko muttered in shock and embarrassment, her hands going up to cover her mouth as she averted her eyes away from him. Why was she getting so nervous and awkward over her own brother...? Shouldn't she be telling him how disgusting he is for actually having fallen for his own _sister_...!? B-but instead, she was _blushing _vibrant red.

"S-sis... I know you must think I'm disgusting for having fallen for you, but this is... this is how I feel about you." Hideyoshi softly told her, his eyes looking down at his fists above his own mouth. "I've felt like this for... years now, sis... it's not something that's going to go away... and it's not anything less than love... it's more than just how a brother feels about his sister... so much more."

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko whispered without really meaning to, but that whisper got Hideyoshi's entire attention focused upon her. She couldn't help but to speak, since he was now anxiously awaiting her to. "I... I don't think... you're disgusting..." She muttered.

If possible, her brother's face grew redder. "Aneue..." He averted his eyes again, "t-then... wh-what... do you think... about me?"

Yuuko looked down. "I... I don't know... I'm embarrassed and so nervous to think properly... and with you making my heart... _flutter _like this-" A sudden wave of red deepened her blush, her mind not believing what she had just said out loud to him.

Hideyoshi's eyes were wide, his entire face as red as it could get. "I-I'm... making your... heart... flutter, a-aneue?" He whispered, a hint of hopefulness hidden within his voice.

Yuuko looked into his eyes, a couple of moments passing before she turned her head away from him, too embarrassed and surprised to utter a single word. Hideyoshi smiled a soft smile hidden under his hands, a hopeful look in his eyes as he asked her his next question. "Then... that means... I... I have a... chance...?"

Yuuko glanced back at him, her hands still over her own mouth. She knew she should be feeling disgusted and grossed out in this situation; but, instead, she felt so very... embarrassed... She wanted to tell him that there is no way she would fall for him... but her heart wouldn't let her say that to him. Instead, it made her tell him something else; and before she could think about it, she was already whispering those words out loud to her little brother.

Hideyoshi turned his head over to the side, emotions cascading across him. "T-then... I-I'll... take that chance, a-aneue..." He forced himself to look back at her, his hands moving from his mouth for one last exclamation, "with the amazing girl that I love...!"

Yuuko was quiet all save for a single word...

"Y-yeah..."

_"Y-you... have a chance..."_

**The End**


End file.
